


Distraction

by Sollux_Kleinman



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bisexual Evan Hansen, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Kleinsen, M/M, distraction, pansexual jared kleinman, video games - Freeform, zombie video game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux_Kleinman/pseuds/Sollux_Kleinman
Summary: Kleinsen One-Shot, Jared is playing video games and Evan’s being a distraction.





	Distraction

“What are you doing?” Jared asked, not looking away from his video game.

“I figured I could watch you play.” Evan said softly, sitting down next to Jared and leaning on the boy’s shoulder.

“Well, you’re being distracting.” Jared huffed, shrugging Evan off of his shoulder. “Can’t a dude slay zombies in peace?”

“I’m not being distracting!” Evan said defensively, crossing his arms.

“You are literally distracting me right now with this argument!” Jared’s fingers picked up their speed on the controller as a larger swarm of zombies appeared. “Ev, why don’t you make yourself useful and either grab a controller or skadattle?”

“Skadattle?” Evan giggled, leaning forward and grabbing a controller. “How do I join?”

“Press the middle button.” Jared said flatly, still watching the screen.

“I did, it’s not working.” Evan frowned.

“Did you hold it down? You can’t just click it-“ Jared sighed.

“I did!” Evan shook the controller. “It’s not working!” Jared let out a frustrated groan and paused his game before snatching the controller out of the boy’s hand.

“Honestly, you’re so difficult sometimes-“ Jared held down the middle button and the controller came to life, connecting to the game. “See?” Jared gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before unpausing the game.

“Jared, how do I shoot?” Evan fretted, opting to run away from the zombies rather than kill them.

“The ‘X’ button, Ev.” Jared sighed.

“Oh, let me try-“ Evan held down the button, sending a stream of bullets every way he looked.

“Dude, the gate’s over here.” Jared said. “I can’t move on without you.”

“Oh, sorry.” Evan looked over at Jared and sent a hail of bullets his way, killing Jared’s character. 

“Dude!” Jared’s grip on his controller tightened.

“Oh my gosh, Jared I’m so sorry!” Evan set down his controller and looked at Jared with panic. Jared rolled his eyes, scooting closer to Evan.

“Honestly, Ev. If you wanted me to stop playing video games you could’ve just asked.” He smirked.

“That’s not-“ Evan flushed a deep red, looking down. Jared lifted the boy’s chin and gently pressed their lips together. After a couple of seconds Jared felt Evan melt into the kiss and even out his breathing.

“You’re such a cutie.” Jared mumbled into the kiss.

“You’re such a jerk.” Evan mumbled back.

“Oh, such big language for you, Ev.” Jared teased lightly, feeling Evans face heat up. Jared pulled away from the kiss and leaned his forehead on Evan’s, staring into the boy’s beautiful eyes, which were wide and dilated.

“I love you, Jare.” Evan breathed.

“Love ya too, Ev.”


End file.
